Yami Yugi and Gansley's Duel
* 100: * 101: }} Yami Yugi and Gansley faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Virtual World arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on Dark Yugi and Big 1's Duel in the Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga). Prior Events After Noah Kaiba isolates everyone and dumps them into the virtual world, he sends Gansley, KaibaCorp's former CEO, after Yugi. Yugi finds himself at a lakeside where he soon encounters a strange creature. The creature tells him he is Gansley, but since he has no body of his own anymore, he has taken on the form of his Deck Master, "Deepsea Warrior". He proposes that he and Yugi will duel and if he loses, he will claim his body as his own. In order to duel, both players will create decks from the cards in the virtual card database. When Yugi is about to pick "Dark Magician" as his Deck Master, "Kuriboh" comes out of it's own card. The Deck Masters Yami Yugi: "Kuriboh" Gansley: "Deepsea Warrior" Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Gansley Yugi's Deck Master is "Kuriboh". Gansley's Deck Master is "Deepsea Warrior". Turn 1: Gansley Gansley draws a monster and subsequently Sets it. Turn 2: Yugi Yugi draws "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys Gansley's Set monster, which is "Ashingray" (500/500). The Flip Effect of "Ashingray" then activates, forcing Yugi to discard a card ("Exchange"). As "Ashingray" was destroyed by battle the second effect of "Ashingray" activates, letting Gansley Special Summon another copy of "Ashingray" from his Deck (500/500) in face-down Defense Position. Yugi's hand contains "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Berfomet", and "De-Spell". Turn 3: Gansley Gansley draws "Ipiria" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/500) in Attack Position. The effect of "Ipiria" then activates, allowing Gansley to draw a card. Gansley then Flip Summons "Ashingray" (500/500). This activates the Flip Effect of "Ashingray" and Yugi discards "De-Spell". Turn 4: Yugi Yugi draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse the "Berfomet" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in his hand in order to Fusion Summon "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. Yugi then activates his face-down "Quick Attack" to allow "Chimera" to attack this turn even though it's a Fusion Monster. "Chimera" attacks "Ipiria", but Gansley activates the Deck Master ability of "Deepsea Warrior" to negate the attack and inflict damage to Yugi equal to the attacking monster's ATK (Yugi 4000 → 1900) by Tributing "Ashingray" and Ipiria". Yami Yugi has 1900 Life Points remaining and controls "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) and "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. Gansley has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Turn 4: Yugi "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" attacks directly (Gansley 4000 → 2600). Because Gansley received at least 1000 or more Battle Damage, he Special Summons "Ruklamba the Spirit King" (1000/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Turn 5: Gansley Gansley draws "Yowie" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/500) in Attack Position. Since "Yowie" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, forcing Yugi to skip his next Draw Phase. Gansley then activates "Premature Burial" to pay 800 Life Points (Gansley 2600 → 1800) and revive "Ipiria" (500/500) in Attack Position. The effect of "Ipiria" activates, allowing Gansley to draw one card.Gansley was neither shown declaring the effect of "Ipiria", nor shown drawing a card afterwards. However, the number of cards in his hand can be seen later, which indicates that the effect was used. Turn 6: Yugi Due to the effect of "Yowie", Yugi skips his Draw Phase. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" attacks "Ipiria", but Gansley activates his Deck Master ability to negate the attack and inflict damage to Yugi equal to the ATK of "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (Yugi 1900 → 500) by Tributing "Ipiria" and "Yowie". Gansley then activates the effect of "Ruklamba", Tributing it to Special Summon two monsters from his hand whose combined ATK are 2000 or less. He Special Summons "Wall of Illusion" (1000/1850) and another "Ruklamba" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. Gansley's hand contains "Ashingray", "Melchid the Four-Face Beast", and a third copy of "Ruklamba". Yami Yugi has 500 Life Points remaining and controls "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) and "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. Gansley has 1800 Life Points remaining and controls "Ruklamba the Spirit King" (1000/2000) and "Wall of Illusion" (1000/1850) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Gansley Gansley draws "Rainbow Snake Eingana", while his hand contains "Melchid the Four-Face Beast", "Ashingray", and "Ruklamba the Spirit King". Gansley Normal Summons "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Melchid" attacks and destroys "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (Yugi 500 → 400). Turn 8: Yugi Yugi draws "Rainbow Blessing" and subsequently Sets it. Turn 9: Gansley Gansley draws "Offerings to the Doomed" and subsequently activates it to destroy "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" at the cost of skipping his next Draw Phase. Since "Chimera" was destroyed, Yugi activates the effect of "Chimera" to revive "Berfomet" (1400/1800) in Defense Position. " swallows "Berfomet", leaving Yugi with no monsters on the field.]] Gansley Tributes "Melchid" and "Wall of Illusion" to Tribute Summon "Rainbow Snake Eingana" (2200/2400) in Attack Position. "Eingana" attacks and destroys "Berfomet". "Ruklamba the Spirit King" then attacks directly, but Yugi activates his Deck Master's ability to negate the attack and move his Deck Master, "Kuriboh" (300/200), to the field in Attack Position. Turn 10: Yugi Yugi draws "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight". He then activates his face-down "Rainbow Blessing", equipping it to "Kuriboh". As he has no other cards in his hand, Yugi Normal Summons "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" (2300/1700) in Attack Position without Tributing. Yugi activates the effect of "Rainbow Blessing" to Tribute the equipped "Kuriboh" and allow all other monsters he controls to attack directly this turn. "Swift Gaia" attacks directly (Gansley does not activate his Deck Master's ability at this point as it doesn't stop direct attacks) (Gansley 1800 → 0). Aftermath Gansley's Deepsea Warrior dematerializes and Yugi begins to search for his friends. Notes Category: Virtual World Duels